legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Cypher
| }} }} |image = Richard Cypher-PromoS2.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Season 2 Promotional Photo |birth-name = Richard Rahl |full-name = |alias = The Seeker |species = Human |gender = Male |born = |died = |status = |caste = |title = |affiliation = |portrayed = Craig Horner |first = |last = |showloa = }} Richard Cypher is the protagonist of the Legend of the Seeker series. 'Early life' Richard Cypher was born in Brennadon, some time before that a great prophet spoke of a prophecy that a boy from brennidon would be born as the the true seeker of truth, Darken Rahl sent an army to find him and kill him, Luckaly Zeddicus took him and crossed the boundary to Westland. Zedd' gave Richard to the kindest couple in Hartland were he was raised by George and Mary Cypher along with his Step-brother Michael. 'Seeker' Richard Cypher was once but a simple woods guide in his home town of Hartland. A Confessor named Kahlan Amnell was looking for the true seeker. While she was being attacked by D'haran soldiers Richard saved her. Not knowing he was the true seeker she left with ingratitude. At the time Richard was bitten by a deadly snake vine and got sick over time. When he arrived home D'haran Troops were searching for him, his father George Cypher told him him to go find Zedd (not knowing that zedd was a great wizard he critizied why he would go see him) When he went to Zedd he found Kahlan there as she was searching for Zedd to Name the Seeker. Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, who revealed to Richard he is the first true Seeker the world has known in a thousand years, destined to wield the powerful Sword of Truth and defeat the evil tyrant Darken Rahl. By the time Kahlan realized that Richard was destined to be the seeker Richard was incredibaly sick by the poison of the snake vine . But Zedd used his wizard powers to heal Richard and remove the poison. With the Confessor and the Wizard of The First Order beside him, Richard fulfilled that destiny, killing Rahl and giving freedom to everyone enslaved under his rule. Now, Richard discovers that the greatest harm can sometimes come from the best intentions. The aftermath of destroying Rahl, Richard's greatest enemy as well as his brother, is devastating. A tear has formed in the veil separating the world of the living and the Underworld, the domain of the Keeper,.due to the explosion of the Boxes of Orden. Only the mythical Stone of Tears can seal the cracks that are forming all over the world, and prevent the Keeper from waging war on the living. Richard is told that he is to inherit Darken Rahl's throne and the leadership of all D'Hara. But he decides to put aside becoming Lord Rahl for now. The Seeker's new mission - to find the Stone and close the rift once and for all. : Category:Characters